


Morgan’s Secret

by LadyAriadna



Series: Never Truly Gone [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Family, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Not Beta Read, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAriadna/pseuds/LadyAriadna
Summary: Morgan found a new friend. This is set a month after the funeral and beforeAs Long As I’m Here, So Are You.





	Morgan’s Secret

Morgan was confused. Mommy said Daddy’s gone to a better place. Uncle Thor said he’s in a place called Vale-Vala-Valaha? Aunt Nebula said he’s with the stars up in space. They all say that Daddy couldn’t come back home but, she tilted her head with a frown, Daddy’s right there in front of her.

“Daddy?” She asked, Iron Man helmet in her arms in the middle of the garage.

“Ssshhh.” Daddy hushed, “Not so loud Morguna.” He smiled just like that time when they hid Mommy’s favorite plant for a prank. She grinned and nodded, excited to play along. “Go to your room and take the helmet with you.”

“Why?”

“This is our secret. Don’t tell Mommy.”

“Why not?”

“Not sure if she'll like this idea. Maybe we can tell her when you’re older but, not now. Okay?”

“Okay.” She nodded and gasped when Daddy disappeared. She giggled excitedly and stealthily walked out of the garage towards her room. She was halfway up the stairs when Mommy called out to her.

“Morgan?” _Oops._ Morgan turned around and saw her, eyebrows raised and hands on her hips. “You’ve been in the garage again, huh?”

“Sorry.” She sheepishly grinned. Mommy sighed but gave her that sad smile she often had when she saw the helmet.

“And where do you think you’re taking that?”

“My room.”

“For?”

“For my tea party.” That made Mommy chuckle.

“Alright, but be careful with it. Okay?”

“I will.” Morgan answered as she continued to her room.

Once inside, she closed the door then carefully placed the helmet on her bedside table. Daddy suddenly appeared again, seated on her bed. Morgan climbed her bed beside him.

“Good job,” he whispered, “keep your voice down, okay?”

“Okay.” She looked at him and smiled. “Daddy?”

“I’m not really your daddy. I’m sorry.” His smile was sad.

“But you look like Daddy.” She looked at him with narrowed eyes.

“I’m made to look like him.”

“Made?” Morgan looked curiously at not-Daddy.

“Yeah. Ummm… How do I explain this?” Not-Daddy looked like he was thinking. “You know FRIDAY, right?”

“Uh-huh.”

“I’m like her, an AI.”

“AI?”

“Artificial Intelligence.”

“Like Dum-E and U?”

“Oh god, no! I’m way, way more intelligent than them. Like 3000 times more intelligent.” He looked offended for being compared to the bots. Morgan giggled. “Oh, you’re teasing me now, huh?” He grinned.

“I know what an AI is. Daddy taught me. I remember.”

“Smart girl.” Not-Daddy looked at her proudly. They smiled at each other until Morgan looked down at her fingers that toyed with the hem of her shirt.

“I really thought you’re Daddy. I miss him.”

“Oh, Morguna.” Not-Daddy sighed. “He loves you so much. I should know, I have all his memories up until he left with the Avengers. So trust me, I know. He’s watching over you.”

“From Valala in space?”

“Valhalla and, maybe. I’m not really sure from where exactly.”

“Mommy said he’s in a better place.”

“She’s right. Always listen to Mommy.” Not-Daddy smiled. “If he’s in space, a star or in Valhalla, I’m sure he’s looking out for you. That’s why he made me. I’ll be your personal AI.”

“Does Petey and Harley have personal AIs too?”

“Yeah, Peter’s got Karen and there’s one sent to Harley.”

“Karen’s a nice name.”

“It is.”

“You need a new name though.” She scrunched her nose. “I can’t keep calling you Not-Daddy.” He snorted.

“That’s what you’ve been calling me in your head this whole time?” Morgan nodded as he chuckled. “Okay, what would you name me?”

“Hmmm,” Morgan wracked her brain for a name then, eyes alight with mischief, she gave him a smug look, “how about ‘Pew Pew Man’?”

“What the-” Not-Daddy gasped, “did you get that from Harley?” She giggled. “That’s it! His ‘big brother’ title’s revoked.” She sniggered then TONY joined her, mindful that Mommy might hear them.

“I’ll just call you by my Daddy’s first name, TONY.”

“That’s good.” TONY approved. “Easy to remember and definitely not silly like Pew Pew Man.” He said with a wrinkled nose. Morgan was happy TONY liked his new name.

“Can you talk with FRIDAY and the bots?”

“Yup. FRIDAY’s awesome. Dum-E and U though, it’s a struggle.” That made Morgan grin. “That reminds me, FRIDAY? Will you let us know if someone approaches this room?”

“Sure, TONY.” Friday answered, a smile on her voice.

“See?”

“Wow! Can I talk to you anywhere like with FRIDAY?”

“No, sorry. My programming's not stored in the main computer. It’s stored there on the helmet so if you want to talk to me, just touch the helmet. Remember, only talk to me when you’re alone. This is a secret, for now. Promise?”

“Okay, I promise.”

“When you’re older, I’ll teach you how to program then you can put me in other things like a watch or a phone.”

“Yay!” She loved learning new things, especially things that Daddy could do. She liked it when Daddy used the box with a lot of floating lights downstairs. “Do you have games?”

“Of course, I do. I have thousands of games.” TONY smirked then stood from the bed, waved his arms and a lists of games floated around her. There were so many it filled her whole room.

“Whoa!” Her eyes were wide as she looked at each colorful games.

“Cool, right?” TONY grinned. Morgan nodded. “Now, which game would you like to play, little miss?”

“Puzzle.”

“You forgot something.” TONY gently admonished.

“Puzzle, please.” Morgan bounced on her bed while TONY pulled up all the puzzles available for her. Her Daddy may be in a far away star but at least she found a new friend to play with.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wrestling with the idea of putting in the Tony AI in this series because I don’t want Morgan to rely on him and live in denial. So, the AI being honest with her and not pretend to be her dad is, for me at least, the better idea.
> 
> Also, I just can’t resist the Tony AI idea especially when in Endgame, hologram Tony looked at Morgan exactly where she sat then told her he loved her 3000. Like, how did he know where exactly to look? For all he knew, he could be looking at a lamp or a wall or something. That would’ve been hilarious lol.


End file.
